¿Un sueño? ¿Una pesadilla? o tal vez
by LobaGuerrera871
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde aquella pesadilla, de la masacre que vivió Inglaterra. Integra Hellsing está en su habitación algo conmocionada, cuando recibe una visita poco deseada, ¿quién es? ¿qué quiere? ¿es real? ...


_¿Un sueño, una pesadilla? o tal vez ... _

_La Guerra había terminado hace un año, el loco Mayor estaba muerto y con él se fue todo su séquito de locos ( como Integra los consideraba) que dieron muerte a más de la mitad de la población británica, sin mencionar los daños y pérdidas en otras partes del mundo._

_La reconstrucción apenas comenzaba. Aún era palpable la desolación, la tristeza, el terror por el que habían pasado todos los habitantes, los que sobrevivieron. Toda la humanidad tenía un largo camino por delante para superar esta adversidad._

_Los cuarteles generales de la organización se hallaban a mitad de la restauración; aún así, el cambio ya era bastante notable, el lugar no mostraba seña alguna ya de la masacre que tuvo lugar ahí._

_Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, líder la organización Hellsing, se encontraba sola en su habitación, meditando, perdida en sus pensamientos. _

_Ella estaba frente a la ventana de su habitación, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Por fuera seguía siendo la fría y distante líder de la organización, con una voluntad de hierro y con la costumbre de no mostrar sus emociones estaba logrando aparentar que superaba lo que había ocurrido hace ya un año, sin embargo, por dentro, Sir Integra se sentía sola ... y devastada por todo lo ocurrido. _

_Todo lo que conocía cambio en un instante, Walter había muerto y el hecho de que hubiera sido un traidor, hacía que la herida calara el doble en Sir Integra; Seras, por otro lado era toda una vampiresa y el apoyo más cercano que ella tenía y Alucard ... esto era lo que más preocupaba a Integra incluso más que la pérdida de su ojo; era lo que la mantenía despierta constantemente, él, su sirviente su vampiro, no sabía que pensar al respecto, no sabía si el estaba muerto (verdaderamente muerto) o si solo decidió quedar en una especie de sueño profundo o ... peor aún, si había desaparecido en la nada como si no hubiera existido._

_Aquel bloque en el que quedó estampado el pentagrama de Alucard era lo único que quedaba, era el recuerdo de aquel fatídico día, ese bloque descansaba en los aposentos de Alucard, en su ataúd._

_Era tarde, como en noches anteriores, Integra perdía el sueño y se quedaba levantada, pensando, hasta que por fin lograba volver a dormir; la mayoría de las veces que no podía conciliar el sueño era porque, a lo mejor en un episodio de locura, creía ver la sombra de Alucard en un rincón de su habitación, pero siempre que se levantaba a verificarlo se daba cuenta que solo se imaginaba cosas. Aunque, en más de una ocasión realmente creía haber visto un par de puntos rojos, observándola._

_Bebía un poco de té, preparado por su nuevo mayordomo –Nunca será tan bueno como Walter ... – decía para sus adentros, mientras se reía por lo bajo; buscaba en que ocupar su mente ya que la organización no había tenido actividad desde hacía ya un año, sorprendentemente la actividad vampírica cesó por completo, era algo bueno para Gran Bretaña, que apenas salía de uno de los peores desastres vampíricos de su historia, pero malo para Sir Integra, que sin algo en que ocuparse, no conseguía alejar los pensamientos melancólicos de su mente._

_Sir Integra tenía un extraño presentimiento, no sabía por que pero sabía que algo iba mal._

_Se encontraba especialmente sensible esa noche y ella atribuyó aquel presentimiento a ese estado de ánimo._

_-Alucard ... – dijo al fin. Mencionó aquel nombre como si fuera la primera vez, en un susurro apenas audible, no había notado hasta que punto le afectó hasta que la sola mención de aquel nombre le dejó un nudo en la garganta. Por alguna razón se sentía extraña y muy nostálgica._

_-¡No cierres tus ojos! ... – continuó. En su mente recapitulaba los últimos momentos de su sirviente. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas aunque se resistía. Toco su rostro empapado, ¡¿Cómo era posible que ella, líder de Hellsing, pudiera estar llorando?! Y peor aún ¡después de un año!, pensaba; acostumbrada a no mostrar emociones seguía resistiendo el impulso de querer llorar como una niña pequeña, pero su tristeza era demasiada._

_-¡Idiota! ¡Como te atreviste a desobedecer a tu Ama! ... – Espetó al fin y, simplemente no pudo más: rompió a llorar. Su mente era un mar de recuerdos y cada uno de esos recuerdos le provocaba una oleada de dolor. Se recostó en su cama y lloro por un largo rato, hasta que agotada se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo._

_Despertó de forma repentina, miró a su alrededor, no eran más de las cuatro de la mañana, nuevamente la sensación de ser observada fue la causante de que despertara; intentó incorporarse como acostumbraba para comprobar que sólo eran ideas suyas pero notó que no podía mover su cuerpo, lo único que si podía mover era su cabeza, con la que recorrió la habitación al tiempo que notaba cierta dificultad para respirar. Su vista paró en el rincón en el que solía ver la sombra o los puntos rojos que la observaban constantemente y, para su sorpresa, estaban ahí nuevamente mirándola de forma salvaje, un par de puntos rojos cual carbón; ¡no podía estar equivocada había algo o alguien ahí!. _

_Intentó hablar, decir el nombre de su sirviente pero de su boca no salió ninguna clase de sonido, una presión en el pecho se hizo presente al tiempo que un cuerpo negro se materializaba en aquel rincón de su habitación. Los puntos rojos, que ahora Sir Integra sabía eran ojos, no se despegaban de ella y por algún extraño motivo producían en ella una sensación sofocante, casi insoportable. _

_-"Tiene que ser él" – pensó; Integra comenzó a molestarse y a querer maldecir a su sirviente por tener el descaro de desaparecer por un año y cuando por fin reaparece ponerse a jugar con ella de aquel modo tan extraño. _

_-"¡Es suficiente!"– Intentó enviarle un mensaje de advertencia mentalmente, que no tuvo ningún tipo de respuesta. Algo andaba mal, Alucard generalmente no era así, de sentir enojo pasó a una sensación de miedo y frustración, no sabía que estaba pasando excepto que no se podía mover, tenía dificultad para respirar y que había alguien con ella en la habitación, alguien que definitivamente no era ni Seras ni Alucard._

_Cualquier intento que hacia para moverse o emitir algún sonido era inútil, era como si estuviera amordazada y atrapada por cadenas invisibles y dolía, a cada intento de escape le sobrevenía un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo. Aún tenía una actitud superior, el instinto natural de pelear por su vida estaba actuando y en su mente solo había una pregunta para esta sombra – "¡¿Quién eres y qué quieres?!"._

_Pareciera que la sombra captó esa pregunta, ya que, a manera de respuesta, soltó una risa baja y burlona. Integra entró en pánico ante tal acto, definitivamente esa risa no era la voz de ninguno de sus vampiros, intentaba desesperadamente liberarse de sus cadenas invisibles, tenía que alcanzar su arma, que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, para defenderse._

_A esta sombra le pareció divertida la desesperación de su victima, pues se reía por lo bajo ante cada intento fallido de Integra por hacer cualquier movimiento._

_Después de divertirse un rato viendo en tal estado a su victima, la sombra por fin se materializó, dejando a la vista con la poca luz que otorgaba la luna a un vampiro alto, fornido, de cabello rubio y unos centelleantes ojos rojos, vestido como un ... nazi._

_-¿Un vampiro? ¿Ahora?¿Después de un año? ¡No tiene sentido! – pensó Integra, aterrada y asqueada por lo que veía, - Viste como los vampiros nazi, sobrevivió a lo ocurrido y se escondió ... ¿Para salir a la luz justo ahora? – Integra no salía de su asombro y terror._

_El vampiro se mostraba sinceramente divertido por el pánico y confusión que mostraba Integra._

_Se acercó lentamente, consiente de que esto no le agradaba para nada a Sir Integra, se situó cerca de su oído y finalmente le dijo en un susurro que denotaba burla: -Te permitiré volver a hablar, se que tienes preguntas, pero no intentes gritar ni llamar a nadie o habrá "consecuencias"- rió al final de la frase y, después del énfasis en la advertencia que hizo a Integra a cerca de las consecuencias de sus acciones, la liberó, lo que hizo que la presión en el pecho y la dificultad para respirar de Integra desaparecieran._

_Apenas ella fue consiente de la relativa libertad en sus cuerdas vocales, bombardeó al vampiro con un sinfín de preguntas... - ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿De donde has salido?¿Cómo entraste si ser notado? ¿Por qué vistes como un nazi? ¿Por qué apar... –_

_-¡Silencio!- Gritó aquel monstruo, al tiempo que volvía a "amordazar" a Integra, ofuscado por la cantidad de preguntas. Era obvio que nunca tuvo intenciones de responder, sólo buscaba divertirse, aunque resultó una mala idea._

_- No creo que deban preocuparte mis orígenes y pasado, lo que realmente debería preocuparte en este momento es que pienso hacerte – dijo en un tono siniestro y más tranquilo, acompañado de una risilla malévola._

_Acto seguido, comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de Sir Integra, quien gemía de una forma frustrada al no poder defenderse._

_El vampiro comenzó a desabotonar el pijama de su victima, lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo, hasta que la dejó sólo con su ropa interior._

_El vampiro se puso encima de ella -Eres tan hermosa – dijo el monstruo mientras la admiraba con una mirada pervertida ... extrañamente pervertida, había algo más, algo oscuro, algo que indudablemente le decía "peligro" a Sir Integra, quien desvió la mirada, buscando salvaguardar lo que le quedaba de orgullo, al no poder soportar más verse en aquella frustrante situación._

_El vampiro noto el gesto y con una risilla divertida le dijo a su victima – no importa cuanto te esfuerces, no puedes negarme y mucho menos huir de mi – al tiempo que le sujetaba de la barbilla para obligarla a verlo._

_El rostro de Integra mostraba una rabia genuina, ¿Qué significaba exactamente lo que le acababa de decir?, no soportaba a aquella abominación tan cerca, y no estaba dispuesta a soportarle por mucho tiempo; con un titánico esfuerzo logro formular una única pregunta - ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!?. A la cual el vampiro simplemente respondió – A ti..._

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya! – respondió Integra, al tiempo que se disponía a llamar a Seras como refuerzo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el vampiro, sonriente, respondió sin vacilar – ya lo hice – acto seguido Integra enmudeció al sentir un agudo dolor en el abdomen y de inmediato su sangre comenzó a brotar, cubriendo su abdomen y las sábanas de su cama de un rojo carmesí.

-... m... mal.. ¡MALDITO! – gimió Integra, el dolor era intenso y al mirar descubrió un enorme cuchillo de caza hundido en su abdomen, el cuchillo era de doble filo, de un lado era completamente plano y del otro era serrado. El pánico de Integra se hizo tangible, sudaba mucho y su cuerpo temblaba a pesar de estar inmovilizado.

El vampiro, divertido y algo excitado por la reacción de Integra, comenzó a mover el cuchillo en el interior de su victima, quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas resistir a pesar del intenso dolor que le inundaba. La sangre llegó a su boca y comenzó a escurrirle por la comisura de los labios, Integra daba pequeños gemidos, sentía que sus fuerzas le abandonaban, eran segundos que ella sentía como horas, resistía tanto como podía, pero con un movimiento brusco del cuchillo, ella tosió fuertemente, llenando la cara del monstruo con su sangre.

-De verdad que eres hermosa – dijo el vampiro mientras se lamía la sangre del rostro y metía y sacaba lentamente el cuchillo del abdomen de Integra, quién al no poder soportar más las intensas oleadas de dolor, cayó en la inconsciencia.

Integra regresaba de su estado inconsciente, rogando por que hubiera sido una pesadilla y no tuviera ningún tipo de herida; cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en la misma cama, llena de sangre y a parte de la profunda herida en su abdomen también noto heridas, menos profundas pero igual de dolorosas, en el resto de su cuerpo: en sus piernas, en sus brazos, en el pecho, en su espalda ,en todas partes. Éstas heridas no presentaban ninguna clase de patrón, eran completamente al azar, como si un niño hubiera decidido rayotear una de las paredes de su casa solo porque sí.

Ahora comprendía por qué la sensación de peligro...este vampiro, no la deseaba de una forma ordinaria, al parecer quería matarla por placer.

-¡hmn! – era el único sonido que Integra lograba emitir, una especie de grito ahogado. Estaba muy débil, perdía demasiada sangre a una velocidad exorbitante, ella aún no entendía por que no había muerto ya; se desvanecía y despertaba, una y otra vez, luchaba por enfocar la mirada. Y mientras lo hacía, veía a aquel monstruo lamiendo su sangre, dándose un festín, deleitándose con cada gemido que ella emitía, paseaba aquel cuchillo de caza por todo su cuerpo, inflingiéndole nuevas heridas y haciendo sangrar más las que ya estaban con cada desliz que hacía con el; disfrutaba viéndola morir. Parecía que con cada esbozo de dolor de ella, aquella criatura recuperaba vitalidad.

-¿Por ... q... qué ..? – dijo Integra, reuniendo las fuerzas que le restaban.

-Porque me molesta que lo llames a él – dijo el vampiro, en un tono que denotaba ira y envidia a la vez, - me perteneces, desde hace un año me perteneces y me cabrea mucho que lo llames, ¡no lo soporto! – tenía que referirse a Alucard, e Integra lo sabía, pero ¿qué significaba? ¿por qué le molestaba?, ¿qué relación había?, le daba vueltas sin lograr comprender a que se refería aquel monstruo.

-¿A q...qué ..t...te refieres ...? – insistió Integra -¡no te c...comprendo! – espetó.

-jajajajajaja – el vampiro estalló en una carcajada. – No hay nada que comprender, mi hermosa niña – continuó. - Te he dicho quién soy y tú no lo has notado. – Integra no entendía nada, no sabía que pensar, intentaba recordar todo lo sucedido antes y después de su primer desmayo, pero era inútil, no recordaba nada que le fuera de ayuda.

-Parece que de verdad no te diste cuenta – dijo el vampiro, se le veía algo decepcionado.

–Te lo explicaré – dijo dando un suspiro, acto seguido, tomo su acostumbrado lugar al lado de Sir Integra, cerca de su oído y le dijo en un susurro:

-Soy una sombra, tu sombra, soy el recordatorio de tu dolor, de lo que pasó aquí hace apenas un año, por eso visto el uniforme nazi, para formarme, absorbí la esencia de los vampiros que aún era palpable; disfruto con tu sufrimiento, me alimento de el, me fortaleces con cada sentimiento negativo que expresas, ¡oh! Integra, mi hermosa Integra, tan fuerte, tan imponente y a la vez tan débil y frágil; eres una fuente inagotable de alimento y no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con nadie más, ¡eres mía! Y, si tengo que matarte para lograr ese objetivo, que así sea. – sentenció finalmente el vampiro, al tiempo que lamió la mejilla llena de sangre de Integra, y rió, satisfecho de si mismo.

Hubo un momento de silencio total, el vampiro volvía a tomar el cuchillo de caza para seguir con su tarea, mientras Sir Integra intentaba terminar de absorber lo que le habían dicho.

-Así que ... no eres nadie – dijo Integra al fin. El vampiro se detuvo.. –Eres un maldito bicho, un engendro que... decidió jugar con algo... más allá de lo que... le es posible controlar ¿Cierto?.- El vampiro, mostró una amplia sonrisa, ¡oh! la Integra que conozco regresó, ¡espléndido! Eso sólo me hace desearte mucho más.

-No seré tuya – dijo Integra, por alguna razón ya no sentía dolor, solo le hervía la sangre de pensar que se había dejado manipular por un ser tan repugnante como ese. La expresión del vampiro se endureció, parecía saber que su control sobre ella disminuía rápidamente, había algo interfiriendo, algo se acercaba.

-¡No seré tuya jamás! ¡No caeré tan bajo!- gritó Integra, ignorando por completo el dolor de las heridas.

-¡Insolente! – espetó el vampiro en un tono de voz gutural, mientras dejaba caer el cuchillo de caza pesadamente sobre el vientre de Integra, quien buscaba la fuerza necesaria para luchar contra este demonio, pero era inútil, estaba ya demasiado débil, respiraba trabajosamente, las probabilidades definitivamente no estaban a su favor. –Has ido demasiado lejos – le dijo a Integra, mientras retiraba el cuchillo de manera brusca y la miraba con un rostro lleno de ira. –Pagarás por ello ... ¡Con tu vida! – se disponía a volver a hundir el cuchillo para darle muerte a su victima, pero se detuvo en seco.

Integra desorbitó los ojos de la sorpresa: de la nada vio como una mano familiar atravesaba el pecho de aquel monstruo, quién lanzó un aullido de dolor genuino – No ... no p-puede ser... – dijo, al tiempo que la voz de Alucard se hacía presente – Nadie toca nunca mi ama ... y vive para contarlo – acto seguido despedazó a esa entidad como si se tratase de un palillo de dientes.

Al instante, Integra se sintió liberada, podía mover su cuerpo nuevamente y la pesadez en el pecho desapareció, aún así el daño estaba hecho, el dolor era intenso y le costaba respirar.

-Has tardado mucho ... Alucard – dijo ella, mientras sentía que se desvanecía. – Lo sé, lo siento Ama – Dijo él, mientras se inclinaba al lado de Integra.

-¿Por qué te tardaste? ¿ Te quedarás? – dijo ella, temiendo la respuesta que no quería oír.

-Lo lamento Ama, tengo algunos "pendientes" que necesitan mi atención, no me puedo quedar, pero prometo volver pronto – dijo Alucard mientras comenzaba a desmaterializarse, a volverse una sombra, no sin antes ponerse frente a Integra y decir:

-Debes despertar – mientras tomaba suavemente la cabeza de Sir Integra entre sus heladas manos enguantadas y acercaba su cabeza a la de ella, comenzó a besarla en la mejilla izquierda, subiendo por la sien, siguiendo por la frente y bajando por la sien y mejilla derecha; Integra notó sus intenciones he intentó alejarlo, pero fue inútil la tenía aprisionada y no tenía la fuerza necesaria para intentar evitarlo. Alucard siguió su recorrido hasta que llegó a los labios de Integra: le dio un dulce y prolongado beso de despedida.

-Despierta, Ama – dijo Alucard en un susurro, mientras se desvanecía e Integra, poco a poco, quedó inconsciente de nuevo.

_Integra despertó de golpe y se incorporó, se miró, tenía el pijama puesto y no había marcas de ningún tipo de herida en su cuerpo, la cama también estaba limpia, no había una sola mancha de sangre, ¿qué es lo que había pasado?_

_Pasada su sorpresa inicial, fue consiente de que Seras entró como un bólido en el cuarto:_

_-¿¡Qué sucede Ama!? , ¿Hay problemas? – dijo Seras bastante agitada._

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Integra, con mucha serenidad, pero bastante desconcertada.

_-Escuché que gritó en más de una ocasión – dijo Seras, - pensé que algo le había ocurrido, cuando subí, el mayordomo dijo no haber oído nada y para cerciorarme intente abrir la puerta, pero no se podía, como si algo no lo permitiera, hice todo lo que pude para abrirla, pero sin éxito y temía que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido Ama – cuando Seras terminó de hablar, Integra estaba aún más desconcertada._

-Seguramente no se podía abrir porque dejé la llave del cuarto pegada a la puerta, no ha pasado nada, retírate Seras – dijo Integra. Seras se fue sin más y cuando estuvo sola en su habitación, decidió arroparse nuevamente e intentar dormir.

_-No entiendo que pasó, no pudo ser un sueño o ¿lo fue? – se dijo para sus adentros; Integra estaba muy desconcertada, ¿había sido todo aquel calvario realidad o solo producto de su imaginación? Aquel monstruo y la aparición de Alucard ¿También parte de un sueño?_

_Integra decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y se acostó, cuando ya estaba lista para dormir, escuchó claramente las palabras que Alucard le había dicho._

_-"__ prometo volver pronto" – esas palabras le retumbaban en los oídos, se incorporó en la cama y alcanzó a ver como una sombra negra atravesaba el suelo, en dirección al subterráneo._

_Integra volvió a recostarse y, con una sonrisa triunfal respondió a aquellas palabras:_

_-Esperaré tu regreso, no tardes... mi sirviente._

_FIN._


End file.
